<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Music by Hopetohell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750575">Night Music</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell'>Hopetohell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellraiser (Movies), Night Hunter (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Degradation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink, Threesomes, airplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike needs something to distract him from the nightmares. Sounds like a threesome is in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>walter marshall/mike (hellraiser)/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so of course what you do is pry Mike’s cheeks apart and spit, right on his hole; there’s a visible twitch when it hits, and a whine high in his throat. </p>
<p><em>Bet you’d like it even better if I do that again when you’re all fucked loose, wouldn’t you, babe. Bet you wanna feel it land inside and know it’s in there all mixed up with come and lube.</em> He’s shocked to hear it out of your mouth, but then again it’s either you or Walter, and <em>he’s</em> busy stroking himself back to hardness, swiping come off Mike’s face to jerk himself with, and it’s absolutely filthy beyond measure; it’ll probably dry flaky and itchy along his length but he doesn’t really give a fuck because suddenly he has a better idea. </p>
<p>
  <em>Open up, sweetheart. </em>
</p>
<p>And Mike parts his lips, come stuck in his lashes, cheeks burning pink, and he lets Walter feed him his cock. It’s thick, so goddamn thick, and you’d almost feel sorry for him; you know so well what taking it is like, the feeling that you’ll never breathe again with how it’s stoppered up your throat. But this is about Mike, and the way he has to bring his hands up around the base, as Walter tangles his hands in Mike’s curls and glances your way. <em>Get him ready, yeah? Make him sloppy. Oh Mike, good boy, there you go. Look at how you’re taking me. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>(You can be a little rough with him. You know he doesn’t mind. Is it better if we switch? </em>
</p>
<p><em>It’s alright, it’s alright.</em> Your thumbs coming back slick and wet to Mike’s hole, stroking and teasing, pressing in just the tiniest bit, working him open, getting your spit inside.<em> I just don’t know what I’m doing, is all. </em></p>
<p><em>None of us do, not really. But look how much he loves it. Don’t you, sweet boy?)<br/></em><br/>And Mike loves it, he does; need rolls thick and sticky through him. It’s been on his mind since he woke with a start, since he turned to you in the bed and gasped out <em>please. </em>It’s a settling, a recalibration, a reminder that he can be held and bound and protected even if his limbs still tremble, even if he can’t help but drift a hand through the hair on Walter’s belly, even if—</p>
<p>(Walter, fuzzy through the phone. <em>Mmm, yeah. Was sleeping. No, it’s okay. I’m coming over. Keep him warm. </em>Mike, shivering in the bed, leaning toward the sound of Walter’s voice through the speaker. <em>Twenty minutes</em>.)</p>
<p>And god, you can see the muscles jump on Walter’s belly; you can see the flush creeping up Mike’s neck under his curls as you fuck him open on your hand, <em>god you’re filthy, Mike. You’d let me do absolutely anything, wouldn’t you? </em>And you bite roughly at the meat of his ass; it’ll be a bruise and he keens, the sound flattened around Walter’s cock. <em>What do you think? Is he gonna be sweet to you? Look up, Mike. Look at his face. He just loves choking you on that thick cock, doesn’t he? Go on, take him deeper. I know you can. Wanna see your nose pressed up against his belly. Don’t work him too good, greedy thing. I wanna see him fuck you til your eyes roll back. </em></p>
<p>And Mike’s already hazing out, thank fuck, already drifting downward to that sweet space where there’s only room for sensation, no thought except to blindly follow your guiding hands. <em>That’s four, </em>you say after forever. <em>You’re so greedy, look at you gaping open like you’ll never close again. Maybe you won’t, after you take him. Listen. Have I told you how it feels to take that cock of his? I know you’ve got it in your mouth this instant, I know you’ve seen me split open on it— but I’ve never taken him there, Mike. I’m really not sure what it’ll do to you. But don’t you want to find out?</em></p>
<p><em>Mike. Eyes up. </em>Walter, voice thick. <em>You’re okay. We’re okay. I’m gonna fuck you now, alright, sweetheart? Turn around, there’s a good boy. Down on knees and elbows for me, that’s good. That’s perfect. You know what to do, don’t you</em></p>
<p>
  <em>(Get your mouth on my cunt, eat it like you’re starving, make me come and if I’m satisfied I’ll let him let you too)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That’s it, that’s it. Shhhh, you’re taking me so well. Look at that pretty pussy right there in front of your face, sweetheart. Go on. Have a taste. </em>
</p>
<p>And it’s really something, watching them; when Walter slips inside lube-slick and glistening there’s a moment when neither one can move, when Mike begins to understand the scope of what he has inside him. </p>
<p>
  <em>Hand on your belly, Mike, can you feel him up in your guts? Think about how fucking far he is inside you; think about what you’ve seen between his legs and imagine it digging out a space inside you. Think of how he’ll mark you, think of how he’ll own you when he comes inside. You’re so greedy for it, aren’t you, for that helpless feeling, for knowing all you have to do is take it. Well, almost all. </em>
</p>
<p>And your hands tangle in Mike’s curls to get his mouth on you; he latches on like he’s starving and if every careful thrust from Walter shakes Mike’s mouth harder onto you, well,<em> fuck. That thing. That thing you’re doing with your tongue. Mike. Don’t you dare fucking stop. Not for anything. </em></p>
<p>And he doesn’t, somehow, even though his jaw must already be aching, even though his entire face is soaked with spit and come and liquid need. Even though his eyes prick tears, but when you ask he gives the a-ok with his thumb in the air and so nobody stops; it’s all wet and fleshy sounds and little breathy moans until Walter comes at last with a thick soft <em>unh. </em></p>
<p>And Walter stays there, draping himself carefully over Mike’s back so he can reach to kiss you; it’s warm and gentle and so distracting that you nearly miss Mike coming with his hand clenched around his cock, whining wetly into your cunt and <em>don’t leave me hanging. Get me off </em></p>
<p>
  <em>(You can do it. There you are. That’s it, that’s good. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?)</em>
</p>
<p><em>Get me off and I’ll— </em>but your promise, or threat, or whatever it would’ve been, is lost to time and to the sharp clench of an orgasm that has you bucking up into Mike’s mouth even as Walter is kissing you even deeper, filthy and open, tongue stroking over yours. </p>
<p>And the two of them are just so soft where they lie still locked together; you know the warm weight of Walter surrounding you on all sides, even inside; now Mike does too as he is slipping softly into sleep. And you clean them both as best you can, slithering out for warm wet cloths, gentle on Mike’s face; sooner or later you’ll all need a shower but for now you clean yourself as best you can; you slide back into bed to bracket Mike from the front. And there, protected, at last, Mike sleeps and does not dream. </p>
<p>(<em>What can we do? It’s still so hard for him sometimes. </em></p>
<p><em>We do our best. That’s all we can do.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>